Karaoke
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: Sam drags Dean and Cas out to a karaoke bar for the night..Lame? Or the right setting for a suprise onset of romance?


**These are all Kripkes little childers...I own nothing and am making no money from this.**

**Karaoke**

**Dean/Cas**

**Fluff/Humour/Romance**

Dean still couldn't quite remember how Sam had talked him into going to a damn karaoke bar. He hated those damn places, the last thing he wanted to do was to spend his evening deafened by terrible singing from drunken wannabes. Yet that's exactly what ended up happening, but much to his surprise it wasn't entirely as awful as he had suspected. They had managed to coax Cas into coming along with them now that the angel seemed to be spending more time earthbound these days; and the almost frightened expression on the angel's face as he was faced with human nightlife was endearing to say the least. Not to mention hilarious, this was worth the crappy singing in Dean's opinion. He would be the first to admit that he enjoyed the angel's strange company, although maybe not for the reasons he let on.

Smiling broadly the hunter nudged another glass of lukewarm beer towards his angelic friend who accepted it gratefully his large blue eyes watching the crappy singer on stage intently.

Sam arrived back at their rickety little table grinning broadly, Dean recognized that face and he was more than a little suspicious of it. The last time he had seen Sam make that face Dean had ended up with a cougar mama pretty much humping his damn leg after Sam had _expressed Dean's interest_ for him.

"What the hell have you done Sammy?" Dean questioned leaning across Castiel to glare at his younger brother in what he hoped was an intimidating fashion. Sam merely shrugged his shoulder's innocently and grinned into his beer.

"Sam?" Cas asked somewhat concerned, he had not quite been able to distinguish between a real situation and a play one as of yet.

Sam folded under his friend's patient worried gaze and he relented placing his glass back down on the table and wiping the foam from the back of his mouth with one giant hand.

"I might've signed Cas up to sing" he admitted sheepishly.

"What?" Dean barked slopping his beer all over his hand, he swore loudly shaking the liquid from his fingers.

"C'mon Sammy the guy can barely talk like a human and you expect him to sing?"

The last thing Dean expected was for Cas to stand up angrily and glare at him giving the hunter the most righteous smitey look in his ethereal arsenal.

"I would appreciate it if you did not speak about me Dean as if I was not present." he stated in his most _Don't you even think of fucking with an angel_ tone. Dean swallowed guiltily.

Cas continued their weird staring contest until Dean finally broke, blinking shamefully and murmuring his apologies. Cas retook his seat in between the hunter's looking slightly smug. Sam couldn't help but smile at that, the one person that could put Dean in his place was always Cas.

"I can go take your name off the list Cas?" Sam offered catching his friends gaze.

"That will not be necessary Sam thank you." Cas replied mildly with an appreciative nod.

"Hang on" Dean interrupted pulling Castiel's gaze to him now that he had once again found his voice. "You can sing?"

Castiel rolled his eyes in altogether very human way that Dean recognized from Sam and a smile quirked the corner's of his mouth.

"I am an angel Dean" Cas replied speaking as though you would to a small child.

When Dean and Sam merely continued to stare at him somewhat confused Cas sighed and explained himself.

"Are you not familiar with the choirs of heaven Dean?"

Sam and Dean nodded somewhat dumbly before comprehension dawned.

"You're a choirboy?!" Dean chuckled slapping Cas on the shoulder which was very much like hitting a boulder.

Cas frowned at him unsure if Dean was merely stating a fact or laughing at him. But when Dean's laughing became obviously teasing Castiel bristled.

"Perhaps instead of ridiculing me due to your obsession with overcompensating for your own masculinity Dean, you will perhaps take a turn to sing?"

Dean stopped laughing and instead merely stared dumbfounded at Castiel who seemed satisfied with his reaction. While Sam tried his best to hide his triumphant laugh from his blushing brother.

"I thought not" Cas commented sipping softly at his own beverage, his stance ramrod straight and very much the powerful kick ass angel of the lord.

Dean could of swore that he had seen the fleeting glimpse of a smile dance over Castiel's full mouth at the hunter's discomfort. Silently he was rather proud of Cas for managing this particular part of human interaction, not that he could admit anything of course. Instead the hunter settled for smiling in what he had hoped was an apologetic fashion at his best friend.

Castiel returned his smile, soft but definitely there more than a hint at the corners of that pretty mouth. This was not the first time that Dean had found himself staring at Cas, his friend, his angel. _HIS_. beautiful, untouchable. Off limits. Shit he reminded himself. Dean could not remember just how long exactly he had been in love with the angel of the lord, but he guessed it might've been when Castiel had walked into that ramshackle barn all holy swagger and stared at Dean so intently with those large pools of blue. All goodness and innocence and holy crap that mouth was made for…

"Dean?"

Dean woke from his drunken daydream with a start to find those blue eyes watching him intently. The jolt of awareness that flooded through him hit him square in the chest and began to sink…lower. A lot lower as Cas pulled his _Head-tilt of confusion_ from his otherworldly repertoire. Crap.

"Huh?" was all his alcohol/lust addled brain could manage to blurt out to the confused looking angel beside him.

"I said I must take to the stage now" Cas repeated perfectly his eyes scanning Dean's in a way only he could. Dean hoped, _never prayed_ that Cas wasn't able to get inside his head especially now. The innocent little angel would probably smite him where he stood, the hunter laughed inwardly as he remembered the time he had taken Cas to the brothel. That was one for the Winchester Family Album.

"Oh" Dean smiled "Well, break a leg Cas"

Cas frowned at him again obviously confused at the hunter's statement.

"I do not intend to purposely injure myself Dean" he replied mildly.

Dean rolled his eyes and slapped Cas on the shoulder a little sloppily. "It's a figure of speech Cas. It means good luck!"

Cas considered this for a moment before standing and nodding at Dean obviously having accepted the compliment.

"Good luck" Sam chimed downing the rest of his glass.

"Thank you Sam"

And with that the angel meandered his way through the crowd and stepped onto the stage with his usual graceful way.

The announcer was a pretty charming middle aged woman with a warm smile and wandering eyes, Dean noted as he noticed the way she eyed his angel as Cas took to the stage.

Jealousy flared and Dean outright glared at her a small aggressive growl escaped his throat, a fact that did not go unnoticed by his curious brother. Who now was alternating between staring at Dean and staring at the stage.

"Dude" Sam laughed not shocked in the slightest, but maybe a little grossed out by Dean's almost primal display. His brother was one step away from pissing up the angel's leg to mark him as his property.

"Rein in the caveman instincts for five minutes huh?"

Before Dean could utter his smart remark the sound of the announcer's voice boomed out over the crowded little bar, sweet and echoing.

"Our next performer is Cas Novak" she beamed and gestured for him to step forward into the spotlight.

The catcall's from the hungry baying women (and Men) Dean noted in the crowd made him feel a little sick, his grip tightened on his glass exponentially as he ground his teeth together in an effort not to run up there and grab Cas like King Kong and climb the fucking building with him.

The only thing whirling around his drunken state of mind right now was a constant _Mine Mine Mine Back the fuck off My Cas My Cas MINE. _

That was when Cas began to sing. A Choirboy with the voice of an angel he was not, in fact if Dean had not known any better he would have guessed that Castiel's vocal chords came from downstairs, way down. The whole room went silent. Never ever in his whole fucking life had Dean ever heard anyone sing like this. castiel's voice was low, gravelly, sensual..it was sex. By the shocked and awed expression on his brother's face he could tell that Sam was also oblivious to Castiel's talent.

When the last sultry notes of Castiel's voice faded out there was a moment of utter silence in the crowded bar, the calm before the storm.

There was barely five seconds for Cas to look around at the whole bar staring at him and_ Jesus is he blushing?_ was the last coherent thought in Dean's mind before the tidal wave of screams and clapping overwhelmed his senses and he threw himself to his feet drunkenly and whooped along with the crowd. It was barely a millisecond before his giant of a little brother followed suit. Reminding Dean of Chewbacca waving his long gangly arms like a lunatic.

It took five long minutes for a blushing and obviously embarrassed Castiel to make his way back to their table, seeing as he was being pulled aside constantly by women and to his surprise men. Who all seemed intent on buying him a drink as they not so surreptitiously slipped their phone number's into his pocket.

When he finally managed to return to the Winchester's he did so looking entirely harassed and wide eyed. Sitting as primly as he could on the barstool he reached out and pulled his glass towards him downing the warm beer in one desperate gulp.

"Gotta say" Dean said interrupting the angel's thoughts with a smile "I wasn't expecting that".

"Me neither" Sam chimed setting his bottle down on the table. "That was awesome".

"I'll say!" his brother replied tipping his beer toward's Cas in a wordless salute.

"Thank you"

"I gotta say..I was a bit surprised you knew any song lyrics. Human ones I mean" Sam commented sipping his piss poor beer.

"Yes, well I.." he tailed off looking embarrassed as he fought to hide his obvious blushes behind his beer glass.

The two brother's chuckled as they too took a swig of their awful warm beverage.

"C'mon Cas finish what you were going to say." Dean smiled warmly at him.

"Well I do not know any songs per say. Only this one. I heard it on the radio in the Impala while you were sleeping last night. I believe I liked it. "

"There's no need to blush dude. You did good."

Cas turned to his human and smiled. He damn well smiled. The biggest brightest grin that the hunter had ever seen. And it was directed right at him.

"Thank you Dean"

"You're welcome man."

"So Cas.." Sam began leaning forward and grinning drunkenly "I see you reeled in a few fish this evening?"

Cas looked at Sam intently, concern obvious on his feature as he stared hard at his inebriated friend.

"I did not catch any fish Sam. Are you feeling ill?" he spoke calmly as if explaining something to a timid child.

"No Cas" Sam chuckled " I was referring to all those people giving you their number"

"Oh." Cas said realization dawning on him. "You mean those people who sought intercourse with me?"

Dean choked and spat his beer all over the angel in front of him in shock which only caused his brother to laugh even harder, Sam's face turning a pretty shade of maroon.

"Dude! What the hell did you just say?!" Dean coughed setting his empty glass aside.

Cas merely pushed his sopping hair out of eyes using his now stained shirtsleeves to wipe his face clean of beer while Sam continued to guffaw wholeheartedly.

"I merely assumed that those people who gave me their contact numbers and touched me inapropriately did so for the purpose of seeking intercourse with me." he said mildly.

"Whaa..to..touched you?" Dean flustered his face growing redder by the minute. This conversations was getting too much for poor Sam who retreated to the bathroom till his fit of laughter subsided.

"Yes a young woman pinched me on the behind and a middle aged man tried to lick my ear. It was most disconcerting Dean."

"I'd say so." he muttered a small flare of hope lighting within him at the thought that Cas was _disconcerted_ by their raunchy uncalled for behavior.

"Dean?" he asked curious about his friend's answer.

"I just don't like the idea of other people touching you." he muttered taking a drink and avoiding the angels gaze.

"Other people?"

_SHIT_ he sighed inwardly cursing himself for his poor choice of words. _Way to choose your words Winchester._

"Uhhhh" he stammered, his drink addled mind unable to form coherent words let alone thoughts, especially when Cas kept looking at him like _that. _All innocence and confusion and _holy crap he just licked his lips...oh fuck fuck FUCK!_

"Dean?" Cas aked innocently reaching over and placing one beer stickied hand on top of the hunter's own. "Are you well?"

"Nope" he managed unable to tear his gaze away from the angel that was looking all too fucking delicious and edible right now with his damp hair and beer stained shirt sticking to the lean supple skin beneath.

"I..Uhhh..I"

"You what Dean?" Cas asked leaning closer and holy fuck, his breath was ghosting right across the hunter's neck as he spoke. The sweet smell of alcohol doing nothing to cover the heady electric scent of the angel himself, emanating in waves of his warm beer soaked skin that sat so so close.

"FUCK IT!" Dean exclaimed suddenly, and with that he tangled his right hand in the dark curls at the base of the angel's neck and closed the remaining distance between them.

For the first few moments the angel just sat there unmoving, frozen. Dean almost pulled back and aplogised profusely when suddenly he felt the pair of soft lips pressed against his own move in tandem with him and _Thank God he tastes so sweet._

The hunter took a chance and traced the seam of the angel's mouth with his tongue, begging for unspoken permision to enter and ever so slowly that full ripe mouth against his opened up. Letting Dean slide his hot wet tongue into the angel's mouth, suprised by the soft sigh ruminating from the angels throat as they kissed, his fingers held the other in a deathlike grip, desperate and unyielding.

"Ahem?"

Dean released Cas as if he was struck like a bolt of lightning, his face flushed with arousal as he turned to glare at his brother who stood there with a fucking innocent expression on his goddamn face. Cas, god bless him just sat there. Completely stunned, hair a mess and mouth so damn red he looked pornworthy, long fingers reaching up to trace his own kiss bitten lips as his brows furrowed in thought over gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sam you bitch." Dean muttered darkly, his face changing from aroused pink to furious red within seconds as he glared at his snickering brother, his gangly sibling taking his seat the other side of Cas.

"Jerk" Sam returned easily almost quaking with silent mirth reaching out to slap both Dean and Cas on the shoulder.

"Told you karaoke was a good plan!"

"Yeh." Dean muttered, although his dark mood didn't last long. One look over at Cas and he grinned in spite of himself, the angel smiling back at him a little dazed but happy.

_Yeah_, Dean surmised as he reached over in front of his brother and pressed another kiss to Castiel's full bee stung lips. _Maybe Karaoke wasn't so bad after all._

The End


End file.
